


三月，三個月

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 接續電影 有略微修改
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	三月，三個月

「Peter你還好嗎？」  
「嗯，沒事。」

-

暑假結束後的開學日常，和往常相似卻也有相差很多的地方。

譬如他還是不斷的為西語小考掙扎著，譬如他還是會和Ned相約一起拼樂高，再譬如他還是很喜歡那個酸黃瓜加超多的三明治。

就好像一切從沒變過。

除了夜晚。

新的惡人們像是體諒他一樣，從來都不會去他的學校找他麻煩。彼得在心裡笑著問自己，這可比以前的Flash好太多了嗎？

同學們看他的眼神，讓彼得一度以為自己是開膛手傑克再世，每個人都不想和自己接近，除了那些和他一起旅遊歐洲的人以外，其他的都避他唯恐不及。

而MJ，想到這裡彼得深深地吸了一口氣，躺倒在樹杈上，望著天空中那稀少的星星。

在回程的路上，Betty很貼心的和自己交換了位子，讓兩人得以進行了一段友好的談話。

最後兩個人還是決定回到朋友的位子。

-

「我都知道，不用跟我解釋。」

MJ那時候看著椅背上的電視螢幕，手上拿著遙控器不斷的摁上面的按鍵，操控著一個又一個的方塊落下，頭也沒轉的說到。

「以前以為只有先到的才有機會，後來才發現，當變成先到的那個人之後，還要有運氣才行。」

他張開嘴試圖說些什麼，最後又閉上嘴巴放棄了。

溫熱的手指撫摸臉頰，彼得的左臉被輕微的拉扯，他看著MJ。

「別緊張。」她平淡的說「我們還是好朋友對嗎？」

「嗯。」彼得點頭。

「調好時差之後，你能帶我用蛛絲晃一下紐約嗎？」接過空姐遞來的餐點，MJ繼續低聲的說著「自從上次競賽之後我就想這麼跟你說了。」

「你會介意嗎？」  
「不、不會。」

-

他努力的想數清天空中的星星，但卻敵不過沉重的眼皮。

-

那一天在天台的談話，說真的，彼得到後面都沒有認真聽。他的注意力全程集中在昆汀那不斷張合的唇瓣。

最後離開的時候，他也緊張的不敢回頭看昆汀一眼。

彼得發現他的小兄弟有些不對勁。

它為了一個才剛碰幾次面的成熟男性抬頭了。

他在離開天台後不斷的深呼吸，努力的想把突然起來的欲望憋回去。在和那一對老夫妻揮手說再見後，他用著奇怪的跳躍姿勢一蹦一跳的回到飯店。

-

天邊微亮，勉強恢復過來的彼得吃力的從地上站起，伸手扶住牆面一跛一拐的走著。

原本彼得坐著、走過的地方似乎留著一道血跡。

-

青少年的夢裡總是充滿著各式各樣的想像，彼得也不能避免。

他夢見他在和貝克先生做愛。

昆汀抓著他的手，引導他如何觸碰自己的敏感點。

彼得照著他教學的，從腰側緩慢的摩挲上去，再到胸口，捏住挺立的乳頭小力的拉扯著。

昆汀不住的低聲喘氣。

接著他轉身從床頭櫃找出一條潤滑劑，倒了一些在手上，一隻手幫彼得擼管，另一隻手則向自己身後探去。

昆汀突然湊向前，將彼得挺立的陰莖含入嘴中，彼得的臉整個燒紅。

就算是他以前看過的那些影片，也都沒有這麼情色的畫面，彼得覺得自己的大腦快要因為運轉過度而燒掉了。

昆汀連閃都沒有閃，就將彼得的處男精液吞入嘴中，完了之後還砸了砸嘴，用手再次擼挺彼得的欲望，將彼得推倒在床上，自己慢慢的坐下。

然後彼得醒了。


End file.
